civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenport (Town)
Zenport 'was a city run by Mayor InvaderXYZ, and is the capital of 'UCZ. The City of Zenport had an ever-changing location due to the continued attack of enemy forces. Somehow they managed, scaling entire new towns within the day. Zenport I Founded on July 22nd, 2016, Zenport was a small and peaceful town, still developing. The town mainly consisted of InvaderXYZ, pikachu839, Doctor_Tordoc, ScrapMetalStudio, and later on, adal_ordonez37, BlueFlame65, as well as BabylonZombie. Other residents included monstercator and X_321_X. It was a town by the lake, near the notable Algaesia and United-Jungles. It contained many plots, an officer's lodge, and a church. Later on, a Job Center and a Tree Sanctuary were built. Zenport was a peaceful town, until accidentally adding bandits. They were immediately kicked out, thanks to compleks57, and Zenport was soon under attack. The bandits attacked multiple times, yet the town kept going. Eventually Drastia came to the aid of Zenport, and continuously fought off the bandits to an ever grateful, and defenseless Zenport. As Zenport began to grow and add new people, Drastia continued to aid them. Knowing they were defeated, eventually the bandits demanded 500 coins to stop attacking, in an attempt to make some money before admitting defeat. But they were desperate, and after negotiating with InvaderXYZ, they only took 35 coins. Things were peaceful for a while, until ScrapMetalStudio ran into a player from Moose Reich. Little is know about his intentions, but the confrontation ended with a seemingly unprovoked ScrapMetalStudio killing this player, and then trying to return their items. He was then killed by the nation leader, Moosebobby, and Zenport was thrust into war. Zenport was soon raided by Moose Reich. Although not flagged nor claimed, Zenport was griefed. Unprotected statues were destroyed and had their jewels taken. Blocks were placed everywhere, which led to Zenport strengthening their defenses. But all did not look well, when Drastia soon fell. Zenport had to fend for itself, and did somewhat well for a while. Eventually, The Revenge Society found Zenport. They threatened to attack them, unless they either traded, or helped them in battle. Zenport decided to do both, seeing no downsides of this. But this did not bode well. Zenport continued to be attacked by enemy forces, and The Revenge Society helped defend the town, while silently racking up a bill, that Zenport was unaware of. Meanwhile, ScrapMetalStudio became friend with a player known as Gizmoholic, who decided that he wanted to help and protect Zenport. He gave Zenport not only resources, but his full support and protection of the town. This help fend off attacks for a short while, but the worst was yet to come. The Siege of Zenport I In a final attack on the town, Moosebobby, Dr_Chocolate and NoProfit led an invasion of the town of Zenport. Although there was a struggle, the opposing force took out Zenport pretty well, and claimed the town quickly. However, the residents of Zenport continued to return and get killed over and over. Soon, Almttigr and Gathorean joined the fight, and began to claim Zenport as well. With the help of Gizmoholic, a generous TRE, as well as TRS, Zenport had begun to be taken back by its residents, despite being horribly griefed. With some territory recaptured, the residents thought they were on their way to getting their home back. But fate had other plans. TRS became angry about the little payment they had received, despite not informing Zenport. So when Zenport was attacked again, TRS was defending along with the residents of Zenport. But outnumbered, TRS gave up, and took items from Zenport as their own form of payment, as they abandoned the town. Once more, the town was captured. Zenport continued to try to flag it back with a bit of help from TRE, but it was to no avail. The town became a war-zone, everyone flagging it and flagging it back. The citizens of Zenport traveled off, as the battle raged on. BlueFlame65 left the town, and all seemed lost. But TRE continued to offer support in Zenport's darkest hours. This began the alliance of TRE and UCZ. Zenport II After being re-motivated by InvaderXYZ, the residents of Zenport set off to rebuild, while the battle over Zenport I, now known as Old Home, continued to take place. Thanks to the ideas of BabylonZombie, Zenport was able to recover fairly quickly. They began to look for a new home of their own. Doctor_Tordoc explored the world, and eventually settled in a Savannah Biome, creating a town temporarily known as Rebuild. The residents of Zenport joined Rebuild, and then InvaderXYZ was reappointed mayor. The town was renamed to Zenport, and became the second incarnation of the capital of the UCZ. After building an enormous wall that surrounded and protected the city, Zenport began rebuilding their new home into something beautiful. Although during the rebuild they ran into some bumps in the road. Gathorean, a warmonger, continued to seek out Zenport to claim it as his own. He got to the town twice. Once using a spy to tp him to the town, the second time he was accidentally tp'ed to the town by adal_ordonez37, who was trying to give a gift to teenycorgi. But teenycorgi sent Gathorean, who then brought compleks57 along with him. They falsely flagged the town, and left. After a while, Zenport grew and flourished into a nice town. With hundreds of cows, sheep, acacia trees, and an extended list of jobs, Zenport prospered for a while. They occasionally helped our their TRE allies in battles, helping them on raids and helping them flag back those who had attacked Zenport (who also happened to be at war with TRE). This was much to the dismay of Dr_Chocolate, and Nexus. Eventually, BlueFlame65 came back with her own town, WillowWood, and joined UCZ along with Star City, the mayor of whom was Doctor Tordoc. The nation of UCZ began to grow, and gained many allies, as well as enemies. Soon, TravisNyte, DerekNyte, and speedyquick306 joined the town, bringing their alchemy, logging, war, and Towny skills to aid the people of Zenport. Things began to look good for the UCZ, new towns, new residents, and an ever growing Zenport with all the resources they could ever need. With no attacks and minimal enemies, they began making plans for a bigger and better town. After TRE managed to raid several cities in one die, Chocolate Caliphate and Nexus had decided to officially surrender to TRE. They made a treaty not to attack each other. This treaty also ended their wars with UCZ and Zenport, bringing about a time of peace for Zenport. However, some disagreed with the surrender. So they left the two nations, and formed their own nation to fight TRE, known as Resistance. Zenport wanted to help TRE, but TRE didn't want to get them involved. Eventually, BabylonZombie left Zenport to form his own town, the Towers of Babel, which became a part of the UCZ. After a few days, the town was flagged by Dreadmore, the alt of Jacop, who was the leader of TRS. Along with help from ComisarRed, they took the town. Meanwhile, Dr_Chocolate requested SirSaltier about getting permission from TRE to be able to attack Zenport. To which replied, "Attack them as long as TRE isn't online." Which he assumed was already the case. Now with permission from TRE, Dr_Chocolate decided to attack Zenport once more. The Battle of Zenport II On August 21st 2016, Dr_Chocolate began flagging Zenport II. It took a while for Dr_Chocolate to get through the buffers, but he quickly broke through the one block thick wall and made it into the town. He instantly killed InvaderXYZ, and adal_ordonez37, who had just mined diamonds. InvaderXYZ teleported to her room and grabbed her valuables before teleporting away. It wasn't long before Dr_Chocolate took the town. Even worse, InvaderXYZ faced a blackout, meaning she was unable to do anything about it. Siege on Zenport II On August 25th 2016, the residents of Zenport returned to Zenport II. They decided to make an attack in an attempt to reclaim back Zenport II. However, they had no intention of staying there. They had returned for the resources they had left behind, as well as adal_ordonez37's many stacks of buckets. The citizens of Zenport (geared in iron armour), along with Hoosaroo of the Nation of Blood (in full P4), ran to the ruins of Zenport II, and began to flag. Although they won the claims, Dr_Chocolate killed them all immediately after. But they weren't finished. After waiting for a few minutes, they struck again, this time with horses and the incredible aid of Hoosaroo and the Army of Blood. When they began flagging, Dr_Chocolate did not defend, not caring about what was happening. It wasn't long before the siege gained the support of FirstFleet, and even a weak New Berlin, who was previously attacked by Dr_Chocolate. After taking everything they needed, they left the town to move on towards the future. Not only that, but Hoosaroo, the Leader of Blood, had officially declared war on Chocolate Caliphate. Zenport III Formed the same day that Zenport II was lost, Zenport III was an oceanic city, made to be secluded and expandable whenever needed. The flat ocean made it easy to expand and build upon, making it the town with the most plots to-date. It was mostly empty, containing only an Officer's Lodge, Travis's House, a Farm, and Double-Decker Horse Stables. It was around for about a week, before being mysteriously found by Dr_Chocolate. The town was initially attacked by Fl1ze and a newbie, but Doctor_Tordoc managed to defend for a short while using speed potions to break the flags. The citizens logged off, but things would not get any easier, the next few days. The Standoff The news about the reformation of Drastia, led to mixed reaction. Soon, nearly everyone who had wanted to attack Zenport began camping out the town, 24/7. Insiders gave Zenport citizens the news, as they patiently waited, to get back on at a safe time. Soon, the citizens grew weary, and began to get on the server. However, they found that Chocolate Caliphate forces had created TNT cannons, hit many chests and gathered loot. This prompted them to leave the town, so that they could safely get on without being flagged. However, they were punished for this, with a temporary ban. The ex-citizens of Zenport, Doctor_Tordoc and adal.ordonez37, either started their own new towns, or joined somebody else's. Tordoc built a town in the tundra, silently raiding a town, and collecting tons of valuable loot. Adal.ordonez37 began combat training. All the while, President InvaderXYZ planned out what to do, and eventually, she executed it. Quickly taking what was left of all the valuable resources and secret nooks of the town, she and Tordoc left goodbye messages as they fled to the ready and waiting Zenport IV. With the help of adal.ordonez, they were able to cultivate the land, and rebuild everything that they had lost, bigger, and better. Zenport IV Zenport IV was a hidden city, far into the mountains. While a wall was never built for Zenport III, the wall for Zenport IV was nearly as tall, and 3x as thick, which two towers at two of the wall's corners. Zenport IV also contains the nation's first Community Lodge, upgraded from the usual Officer's Lodge, with two whole floors of chests. Not only that, but it was the first of the Zenports to have a Cemetery, which shows the notable players who have left both the town of Zenport, and the server, for various reasons. It was around this time that Zenport, and the Nation of UCZ, joined the TRE Auxillary. On September 23rd, 2016, Dr_Chocolate created an outpost outside of the walls of Zenport IV, due to a claiming error on the behalf of the owners. Using TNT, he blew a hole in the wall, although not being able to claim anything until the citizens of Zenport were on. The people of Zenport continued to get on covertly, and build around Dr_Chocolate's claims, due to his inactivity. On October 8th, 2016, Zenport IV was attacked once more, losing a few important plots while TravisNyte was online. After debating with herself about making another Zenport town for a while now (due to the unsatisfactory-state and location of Zenport IV), President InvaderXYZ began development on Zenport V on October 9th, 2016, with the purpose of being Zenport's Final City. Whether that statement will hold up, is unknown. The same day, Dr_Chocolate attacked again, though didn't claim very many plots. Although abandoned, Zenport IV has yet to be completely claimed by an enemy nation. This may be because it currently doesn't hold anything valuable. Zenport V² Launched from the mysterious and hidden Zenport V, the town of Zenport V² was the United Cities of Zenport's final reconstruction of their capital, and Zenport's Final Incarnation. Built solely by President InvaderXYZ, it was well on its way to finishing production. During construction, Zenport was going through an Age of Decay. The main citizens and officials of Zenport began to lose interest in both the town and the server. One by one they dropped off, leaving InvaderXYZ to construct the last capital as a final testament to Zenport's survival. It had walls grander than any previous Zenport, with a large fenced gate, aptly named the "Gates of Guf." However, they were never finished. Zenport's last and final member left the server, November 10th, 2016. The unfinished ghost town still stands, intact, amidst the chaotic wars of the server. Surprisingly, it is the only of Zenport's cities to have completely resisted attack. It will forever be a monument to Zenport's bravery, determination, and persistiveness. Farewell, Zenport. Category:Towns